


Mark

by agent_squeaks (hysteron_proteron)



Series: Puppy!verse [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Branding, M/M, Stream of Consciousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-05
Updated: 2012-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 13:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hysteron_proteron/pseuds/agent_squeaks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Puppy gets a mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mark

My Sir is a good Master. He buys me presents and calls me a "good boy" and I've been a very good boy, yes I have and he ruffles my hair and pets me and curls his fingers around my hips and digs in. And it feels good so good and I've "been such a good boy" his voice wraps around my body, low and whispery and my toes curl already as he continues "such a good boy, down on his knees, my hard cock in his warm wet mouth, and such a very good boy deserves a very special treat".  
My ears perk up and I watch him, head tilted as his hand strokes my cheek, threading his fingers through my collar and tugging me "up up up now, puppy, good boy now stay there" and I listen because I'm a very good boy and very good boys get presents like getting to sleep _with_ Sir instead of between his legs, not that I don't like sleeping between Sir's legs I lovelove _love_ it, or like getting to go out with a toy between my cheeks, each touch of Sir's hands sending a jolt through my spine.  
I gasp when I feel Sir's fingers squeezing my earlobe and I let out a "hrm" of confusion and Sir chuckles, gently stroking my earlobe, "gonna mark you more, puppy, gotta make sure people know you're mine nothing too big don't worry your adorable fluffy head about that just something if you're lost-" and good boys aren't supposed to interrupt but I'd never get lost Sir never ever ever Sir never I'm a _good_ boy Sir and good boys don't stray from their Masters especially not when they're as wonderful as you Sir and he laughs.  
"I know, puppy, I know you're a good boy, this is just in case your collar ever comes off-" but my collar's never gonna come off Sir you gave it to me and I love you Sir and my collar is your collar and I'm never ever gonna take it off."-I love you too puppy, now hold _still_."  
And I do hold still, so still I'm vibrating and I yelp when the first prick lands on my earlobe and again and again in a steady rhythm and I keen low in my throat the pain sending bright flashes against my eyes and far far above me I can hear Sir chuckle and he squeezes my shoulder "good good boy, you're doing so well" he murmurs, pressing a kiss to my forehead "almost done just a little bit left there we go, puppy there we go all done good boy good boy come here come here let me see" and his arms open and I come crashing down, pressing into his chest the pain sliding down to real pain now and I whine and chew at his shirt, twisting my head around. "you wanna see it, puppy?" he asks, one warm finger stroking my neck and I nod eagerly and he pulls me close to him and drags us both to he mirror and there, brushing my hair away from my ear, and there glistening on my earlobe is a shiny black 'x'.


End file.
